


The Ghost of You (It Keeps Me Awake)

by Eirlys



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Fix-It, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Payback 2016, post-Shield breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6724522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eirlys/pseuds/Eirlys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I wished Payback would have turned out.</p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>Seth and Dean came out to help Roman instead of the Usos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost of You (It Keeps Me Awake)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Ella Henderson's Ghost.

* * *

Dean was undoing the tapes on his wrists and watching Roman’s match at the same time. It broke his heart to see how people did not appreciate Roman. They did not see how hard he worked and how far he had come to become the champion.

At the moment, Stephanie had just come out and made the match “no disqualifications.” Dean smiled at that for a moment; then he remembered the last couple weeks when AJ Styles’ friends had ganged up on Roman. He hoped they would not come out tonight, although the chance was pretty slim.

There was a knock on his door so he assumed it was JoJo or Eden since he was supposed to do a post-match interview. However, after he had said “come in,” there was silence for a few seconds before the door was pushed open.

Seth Rollins was staring at him.

Dean knew that he had taken some falls during his match with Jericho earlier, so there was a chance that he might be hallucinating. But he blinked a few times and Seth was still at the door.

“Can I come in?” – Seth flashed him a small smile.

The way he said it was so casual, like the last two years never happened. Like they had just shared a car to the pay-per-view; and Seth had just come from his locker room.

Like he had not broken Dean’s heart at all.

“Sure.” – Dean nodded quickly.

Whatever, he could be casual too. Plus, he was over Seth. Who cared that Seth destroyed the best thing that ever happened to Dean?

Actually, make that two things. Both the Shield and their relationship were the best things that happened to Dean.

But whatever, he was over it.

“He’s doing well.” – Seth glanced at the TV screen.

“Hm.” – Dean made a noise of agreement. – “What are you doing here? Thought you’re still doing rehab.”

“I’ve just finished it today.” – Seth sat down on the couch, but still managed to keep a distance between Dean and him.

“So you’ll be back soon then.” – Dean said.

“Just talked to Stephanie, she’s suggesting Extreme Rules.” – Seth shrugged. – “But I still need to talk to Hunter.”

Dean nodded absentmindedly.

“I just wanted to see you.” – Seth suddenly said. – “So I came here.”

“Didn’t really ask for an explanation.” – Dean replied.

He tried to focus on the match. Gallows and Anderson were running down the ramp and Dean immediately stood up. So much for asking for a quiet night.

“What are you doing?” – Seth stared at him curiously.

“Going out there.” – Dean quickly redid his taping. – “It’s a no disqualifications match.”

He debated for a few seconds whether he should tell Seth to leave his room or just let him stay. But then he thought it would mean that he still cared and he _did not_.

“Uhm…” – Seth made a noise when Dean’s hand reached the doorknob.

“Spit it out, I don’t have all night.” – Dean sighed.

Roman was holding his own right now, but Dean knew sooner or later the numbers game would catch up; and he’d like to be there before it did.

“Can I come with you?” – Seth asked quickly. – “There’re three of them after all.”

Dean blinked a few times again.

“Do you know what that would look like?” – He turned around and stared at Seth.

“I know.” – Seth stood up as well and walked closer to Dean. – “I’m cleared, might as well make my comeback tonight.”

Dean raised his eyebrows. He knew that Roman would be surprised. But maybe Stephanie and Hunter would be furious and Dean was happy at that.

“Fine.” – He said and walked out of the room, Seth following him. – “This doesn’t change anything though.”

“What do you mean?” – Seth stared at him. – “I think the crowd would love this.”

“I mean for Roman and I, and you.” – Dean sighed. – “This doesn’t change anything among us.”

He had wanted to say “You’re still the one who stabbed our backs” but he didn’t.

They reached the entrance to the stage. Dean paused and looked at Seth, who was already looking at him.

“I will never stopped being sorry.” – Seth said in a serious tone.

Then he signaled the stage manager to play the Shield’s music.

* * *

The cheer from the audience was deafening.

Dean could not help but smirk at he and Seth stepped into the light, Roman looking at them in total disbelief; and the other three looking like they had seen a ghost.

They quickly took out Gallows and Anderson; and Roman won the match. When the referee handed him his title, Roman looked at Dean and Seth and motioned them to come into the ring with him.

Dean was frozen for a moment. This was Roman’s moment yet he wanted to share it with them. And Seth was not supposed to be out here at all.

Seth quickly got into the ring and held out his hand for Roman. Roman took it and pulled him into a hug.

Dean smiled and got into the ring and hugged them as well.

“Congratulations Roman.” – Seth whispered.

“You deserve this.” – Dean echoed.

Roman tightened his grip.

It was when they let go of each other that they realized the music had changed to the Shield’s music.

“They’re gonna kill me.” – Seth murmured.

Dean and Roman laughed. They were trying to imagined the horrified faces of Stephanie and Hunter watching what was happening.

“We’ll be at your funeral.” – Roman shrugged.

“I’ll even read a eulogy.” – Dean nodded along.

“Thanks.” – Seth replied sarcastically.

* * *

Dean felt surreal after the pay-per-view was over. It was hard getting out of the ring because everyone was still applauding them. Seth looked so happy and Roman looked so relieved that he had defended his championship successfully.

“I miss this.” – Seth murmured.

“Welcome back.” – Dean replied.

When they got backstage, Shane was waiting for them with a smile.

“Congratulations on the matches.” – Shane looked at Roman and Dean. – “And congratulations for finishing rehab.” – He smiled at Seth.

“Thanks.” – They replied at the same time.

“My father and sister are livid right now, so thank you.” – Shane said appreciatively. – “I’ll see you guys tomorrow on Raw.”

He left before Seth comprehended that he would be appearing on Raw tomorrow, which meant he was officially back.

“We need to talk.” – Roman suddenly said and headed toward his own locker room.

Seth and Dean looked at each other, trying to figure out which one Roman was referring to. Dean pointed at Seth and mouthed “You” but then Roman spoke again:

“Both of you. We three need to talk.”

* * *

Roman threw the championship in his bag and sat down on the bench. Dean and Seth were still standing.

“Why did you do it?” – He looked at Seth.

For a moment, Seth wasn’t sure which incident Roman was referring to and it terrified him. But he replied anyway.

“I thought… Dean wanted to come out and help you, and I asked if I could come with.”

Dean sighed. Seth was really great at blaming other people.

“Why’d you let him then?” – Roman was staring at Dean now. – “I mean, I get why you’d want to come out, but Seth?”

“I… wasn’t really thinking.” – Dean said honestly. – “All I wanted was come out there quickly, so I…”

It was Roman’s turn to sigh.

“I really appreciated it.” – He looked at the both of them. – “Thank you both. But do you guys know what it looked like out there? They played our… the Shield’s music.”

“It doesn’t have to mean anything.” – Seth quickly said. – “We can just pretend it’s one of those things that happened and we don’t have to talk about it again.”

“Like the Triple Powerbomb at last year’s Payback.” – Dean shrugged.

“Exactly.” – Seth looked at him in appreciation.

Roman looked back and forth at them and stood up.

“Okay, that’s fine I guess. That’s all I wanted to talk to you guys about. I’m gonna hit the showers. Dean, we’re still heading back to the hotel together right?”

“Yeah I’ll wait for you.” – Dean replied.

“Thanks again for tonight, both of you.” – Roman flashed them a smile before getting his duffel bag and headed to the showers.

 

“Did you mean it?” – Dean immediately looked at Seth when the door closed. – “When you said you’ll never stop being sorry?”

Dean cringed as soon as the words left his mouth because this was not _casual_ at all.

“Yeah.” – Seth nodded quickly. – “I meant it. I’m sorry I betrayed you and Roman.”

Dean decided it was good enough right now.

“See you at Raw tomorrow.” – He said, hoping it was a subtle goodbye.

“Yeah, see you.” – Seth understood and walked to the door. – “Uhm… thanks for… tonight. It was the best comeback I could ever dream of.”

“No problem.” – Dean shrugged.

“It was really nice being out there again.” – Seth continued. – “With Roman and you, I mean.”

Everything in Dean was screaming at him to tell Seth that it was not “nice,” it was heartbreaking. It was heartbreaking how easy it was for them to fall into this pattern, how the crowd cheered for them endlessly, how they had held one other out there like it was the three of them against the world.

Instead, Dean tried to give Seth a genuine smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then. Good night Dean.”

He closed the door and tried to will his breathing back to normal.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, about this fic. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC. I'm emotional haha. I'm glad Roman retained his title but OMG... when Gallows and Anderson came out I was like... what if Dean came out to help Roman? WHAT IF SETH RETURNED AND HE AND DEAN CAME OUT TO HELP ROMAN?
> 
> P.S. I'm still working on IJ and BBTBTCC. I just haven't had a lot of inspirations to write lately, so I'm sorry to those of you still waiting on them. I haven't abandoned them I promise!!


End file.
